The proposed core will link the CADPRC to health services research in the University of Pittsburgh, specifically the educational program organized under the Center for Research on Health Care through the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center, as well s the services research program constituted at WPIC through the Mental Health Care Policy and Research Program. Six pilot studies (two for each of the first three years), which involve all of the seven core faculty, are proposed as examples of the kind of scientific work to be accomplished through this core. Pilot studies for the last two years are left open for future development.